


Playlist (each chapter is a song)

by Alfiere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfiere/pseuds/Alfiere
Summary: Brief story on how Remus and Sirius are dealing with...each other.





	Playlist (each chapter is a song)

_**\- Griffindor common room -** _

Lily frowned.

She had tried to talk to him for the last week and he continued to avoid her. His best friend.

She finally managed to corner him after lunch, she was feeling a bit hurt by his behavior and wanted to confront him, eye to eye...but after a first glimpse she immediately understood that the problem had nothing to do with her.

Remus had now told her everything about that night. How Sirius confessed his love and what happened after. Remus basically ran away, after turning him down.

“ _I can’t, sorry_ ”.

\- So you have waited a whole week to tell me this?! How…why didn’t you tell me Remus? We usually share everything and, God, I mean everything. Why didn’t you send me a damn owl, a two-way mirror or a fucking rat, I don’t know!…Remus you know that I am here for you and I will always be…Oh dear, now so many things make sense…-

\- Like…what? -

Lily tried not to punch him for that question, was he really going to focus on that? did he really though he could distract her? Dumbass.

\- Like how you kept everyone distant…and you were always busy with stuff we have never heard…you told me like a hundred times that you had to study, but we couldn’t find you anywhere…I though it was werewolf stuff so I was giving you space.-

-I know…I’m sorry for lying…you were so happy with James and I din’t want to spoil it with my nonsense…and…you know it’s not easy to face Sirius now…I didn't want to meet him.-

-But Remus…Why did you turn him down? I mean…I clearly remember that no more than three weeks ago, completely wasted after the party, you kept talking about his forearm tattoo…I had to carry you to the common room at 5 a.m…-

Lily smiled softly, she felt relieved.

-Yeah…I remember…-

Remus was now watching her, with those puppy eyes she couldn't resist, Remus was indeed and idiot, but just because he single handedly decided to always bear everything without her help.

Why? Couldn't he just accept that people loved him?

-Then why? I don’t get it…did he say something else? Have you met somebody else? Did he pull a prank you? -

\- No. I don’t really...Lily it's complicated...I jus’t can’t be with him..-

Remus swallowed, he was feeling it again.

It begun from the stomach to arrive to the head, it was like being... _Empty_.

\- I don’t want to be the reason Sirius is banned from his family. I’m not going to make him choose Lily…I simply can’t be with him…-

Remus eyes were wet and gloomy, he hadn’t slept for days now, between Sirius and the full moon he felt exhausted, drained.

Lily hugged him. She wanted to talk more and help him get out from...wherever he was...but he was going to fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
